


Talk Dirty to Me

by WildChildRed41



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free! Anime request! Rei and Nagisa at Rei's house studying. Well SUPPOSED to. Rei wants to, but Nagisa keeps asking weird perverted kinky questions like the little closet pervert he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

Rei was taping his pencil against the table, the sound of the clock in the room mocking them as the words on the pages began to look foreign to them. “I don’t want to study anymore Rei!” Nagisa whined throwing himself back onto the carpet, Rei rolled his eyes adjusting his glasses. “This test counts for half our grade. You do realize if I fail this I don’t have a chance on the team.” Nagisa sat up with a smirk on his face. Crawling over to the blue haired boy he wrapped his arms around his neck as he leaned against his back. Rei tried to focus on his notes while ignoring the burning sensation in his cheeks, ‘Geez if he continues this I won’t be able to focus and then I’ll have to ask him to leave then I need to calculate how many hours I need to make up for the time he’s been distracting me.’ His mind wasn’t focused on the strawberry blonde which made him a bit annoyed, huffing he leaned down and playfully bite Rei’s ear.

“C-can you stop!” the teen was flushed as he averted his eyes and covered his mouth, “Why? You need to lighten up this test has got you all jumbled and so serious.” He chuckled. “Hey I got something to take your mind off this!” “And what’s that?” Rei asked but got no answer as silence filled the room once more, in less than a minute Nagisa began his reign of perverted questions. “So Rei have you ever swam naked?”

“What kind of question is that?!” Rei looked up somewhat angered and flustered about the question, “Just asking cuz you know the skin is free, which allows you to swim more, how do you say that oh yea, beautifully!” Rei rolled his eyes and focused again back onto his book. “How big are you Rei-san?” the blue haired boy didn’t answer, “Hey Rei how far have you gone with someone?” “I don’t really think that’s any of your business I’m trying to study so please I beg you to stop.” A smirk went across his face, “I like it when you beg Rei.” He licked up his neck and pecked small kisses. “S-Stop.” He whispered trying to keep quiet. “Not until you answer my questions.” The blonde was gonna get his way. “I haven’t went all the way, I’ve kissed maybe one girl and that was back in the 5th grade during a birthday party.” He rushed the sentence out that Nagisa barely got any of it. “Do you like being tied up or blindfolded?” “What kind of question is that!?”

“Just curious is all.”

“I-if I had to choose I’d say tied up, c-cuz then I can see what the other person is doing.”

He could feel him nod against his back, “Okay so that means you’d be into BDSM right?” Rei was trying hard now not to get so bothered by these questions, it was typical of Nagisa to ask these when he was bored but now he was practically tormenting him. “I could be your dominant Rei.” His hands were roaming his body now, fumbling with his fly and button while the other went up under his shirt. Rei was breathing hard now and Nagisa was smirking, he got him.

“Rei you now,” more light touches roamed his back and stomach and towards his crotch. “Some people like to experiment in high school, since we’re almost done why not get it out of the way?” Rei was practically squirming against his touch, all this did was cause him to smile more. “I have some rope, I know a few things tell me Rei how would you feel wearing a choker and leash?” the thoughts racing through his mind were played again and again and again until he felt like if he didn’t have something to distract him he’d definitely would act on these impure thoughts. “How would you feel having someone dominate you or having you dominate them?” the questions poured down on him and he felt like he was drowning.

“Rei look at me.” Rei turned his head to look at the blonde, his lips crashed down on his and for a while they remained there, Nagisa’s tongue parted Rei’s lips and began exploring his mouth all the while his hand went down his pants and began to rub and stroke Rei’s hard cock. Nagisa kept dominance until he pulled back and looked up at the clock, smirking he stood up, walked over to the door and with a wink he looked Rei dead in the eyes and said, “I have to go now, have fun trying to study now Rei-san.”


End file.
